User blog:DVMP/Faroe Islands - Vote Reveal + Reunion
Welcome, Hudson and Jet. You two have waited several months since your final tribal council (winks), so I'm sure both of you want to get to your votes. Remember, you WANT to see your name. I'll read the votes. Jet! The audience cheers wildly at the first vote, while Jet cracks a small grin. ...Jet! Jet smiles again as the audience goes bonkers. ...Jet! Hudson starts to feel worried, seeing three straight votes for Jet. ...Hudson! This time, it's Hudson who's cracking a smile, as Jet pats him on the back. ...Hudson! That's three votes Jet, two votes Hudson! The audience is going wild as the suspense builds. Both Hudson and Jet are leaning in with anticipation at the remaining votes. ...Jet! Jet puts his hands on his mouths, as he stares directly ahead at the urn. ...Winner of Survivor: Faroe Islands... ...Jet! The audience goes wild as Jet can be seen laughing, tears caught in his eyes. Hudson, also smiling, gives Jet a hug, as the jurors walk towards both finalists and hug. Jet runs down towards his family, who are all hysterically in shock, as Probst faces towards the camera. Probst: Well, it's been one heck of a season! Eight different mutinies, craziness at Lille Verden, and countless moves and blindside! We'll be breaking it all down at the reunion show, so stay tuned! Some notes from me, now that I can freely talk about the season and give personal opinions: *Jet, you are an amazing winner. I remember thinking from Day One when you were originally the target of the Secret Service alliance (if you don't know what that is, you'll see in the season page I'll link you to), I thought, "That stinks, because Jet seems like he could be a good player, but he'll probably be a pre-merge boot because of the huge target on his back." Well, Jet, you've proven me and any other doubters wrong. Your physical game was amazing, you made moves without angering anyone, and I think your social game was better than you gave yourself credit for, especially with the great Final Tribal Council performance you had that solidified all your votes. Congrats on a well-deserved win. *As much as I just said Jet is a deserving winner, I also think a lot of credit deserves to go to Hudson. Not only did he make it to Day 39 for the 2nd time in two seasons, but he made moves left and right and kept his head off the chopping block for the entire game, which was an impressive feat. The only reason he didn't win was because he angered the jurors (and I was put off by all the personal attacks towards Hudson coming from Ponderosa, because they were undeserved, gave Hudson basically no credit for a great game, and one person (not naming names) called his game "disgusting" and thought a lot of the jurors played better than Hudson, which I strongly disagree with), but I guess that's a lesson in Survivor. You can have the greatest game in the world that would normally be rewarded, but you have to look at the jury and adapt your game style towards the type of game the jury would respect most. It's easier said than done, but I suppose that was the one flaw in an amazing and entertaining game by Hudson. *I personally LOVED the twists this season (more than Tokelau), especially the mutiny combination with a late merge and no real tribe switch, because it was fascinating to see how everyone would react under those circumstances. Now, I know a lot of you would've rather merged a lot earlier, but I'm curious to hear what you thought of this season's twists in general. *The jury votes: every single non-filler voted for Jet. As far as fillers went, Briana voted for Hudson (because she thought that, seeing his game close up as his strongest ally, he outplayed everyone else) as well as Petrus (who thought that he made more moves than Jet, and even if he angered the jurors, that was part of the game and he should be rewarded for it), while Maeva voted Jet (because in her question, she thought both Hudson and Jet played evenly good games, but wanted to see who would acknowledge that the other deserved votes and played well too, so she voted for the person who said he though he deserved to win by the least amount of votes, which was Jet). *One minor detail: while Petrus did do a noble sacrifice by taking the votes away from Hudson and onto himself, there was also a strategic layer to it in that he thought he could only win against Hudson (Question to everyone, if it was Petrus vs. Hudson in the finals, who would you have voted for?) and he thought he'd have a better chance against Maeva in a fire-making challenge than Hudson. *If Jet and Maeva were in the final two together, who would you have voted for? *The one thing that I didn't enjoy about this season was all the drama that was brought, mainly after the Gabriella vote-out, because that exhausted everyone's emotions, including mine. I had multiple people say they wanted to quit, but thankfully things cooled down and everyone toughed it out. *I think EVERY SINGLE PLAYER played a unique and enjoyable game, and I'm glad that all of you were on the season. Seriously, there's not one of you that I thought shouldn't have been on the season, so thank you for playing. *If you have any questions to ask me about anything this game, like why I did something with a filler, or what I thought of a game move, etc. then be sure to ask! Sorry for all those bullet points. I'll post a link down in the comment section towards the Faroe Islands google page, which basically contains (almost) all conversations and votes and confessionals. It's ridiculously long, three times longer than Tokelau (and Tokelau was a pretty talkative season!), and there's author's notes included. If I do say something negative about you in the author's notes, don't think I hate you or anything, because like I said, I enjoyed having every single one of you play. Also, during the reunion I will be revealing the third season in the DVMP Fantasy Survivor franchise, and it's one I'm SUPER excited for. I love the locale, I love the twists more than anything I've ever done before (which says something since I loved this season's twists!), and most of all, I love that I have a co-host (Aishia) this time around! Anyway, this is an opportunity for you guys to start chatting it up and ask one another questions! I'll also be posting things like Hero/Villain/Player of the season in the comment section below, and may ask players certain things. Category:Blog posts